


Majnun

by Jay Tryfanstone (tryfanstone)



Category: DUNNETT Dorothy - Works, Lymond Chronicles - Dorothy Dunnett
Genre: Courage, Drabble, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tryfanstone/pseuds/Jay%20Tryfanstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lymond and Khaireddin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Majnun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ishafel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/gifts).



Liquid Arabic syllables words form with the flare of the lantern, a halting  
metre of madness. He speaks of love, this man, " _Kifa, nabki,  
min zikra habibin oua manzili, ala sikkat el'liqua..._ "*

Binding cloth fallen away, his eyes are blue and blind, and his blond hair spools on the dull patterns of the carpet bright as silk in sunshine. Unlike the other men, his hands are undemanding, and the sound of his voice telling stories shutters the monsters away.

"Tell me, have you known love?" the Meddáh asks, in English.

"I am not afraid of the dark," Khaireddin answers, lying.  


  


**Author's Note:**

> *Trans: "My friends, let's stop here and weep, in remembrance of my beloved,  
> on her traces, here at the edge of the dune."  
> Prince Imru'al Qays. 


End file.
